The following information is provided to assist the reader in understanding technologies disclosed below and the environment in which such technologies may typically be used. The terms used herein are not intended to be limited to any particular narrow interpretation unless clearly stated otherwise in this document. References set forth herein may facilitate understanding of the technologies or the background thereof. The disclosure of all references cited herein are incorporated by reference.
Many people of limited mobility rely on mobility devices for transportation. The term “mobility device” refers to devices for providing mobility to individuals of restricted mobility, including, but not limited to, wheelchairs, scooters, track systems and the like. Such wheeled mobility devices are sometimes referred to herein collectively as wheelchairs. Mobility devices are often powered via, for example, a battery-powered electric motor and are often referred to as powered mobility devices. A control system in operative connection with the battery-powered electric motor and the drive train of the mobility device includes a control module or control interface including one or more controls (for example, a joy stick and one or more actuatable buttons or switches) within the reach of and operable by the user of the mobility device.
Mobility devices must be used by persons of restricted mobility regardless of the environmental conditions. Water (for example, from, rain, snow, mist etc.) and/or other contaminants may, for example, come into contact with the controls of the control interface of a powered mobility device and cause malfunction thereof. The user may lose use of the powered mobility device for an extended period of time and repair thereof may be very expensive. It is thus desirable to develop a protective device or system to protect the control interface of a powered mobility device from environmental conditions.